Plasma arc cutting torches are widely used in the cutting, gouging and marking of materials. A plasma arc torch generally includes an electrode, a nozzle having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body, electrical connections, passages for cooling, and passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas). Optionally, a swirl ring is employed to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and the nozzle. In some torches, a retaining cap can be used to maintain the nozzle and/or swirl ring in the plasma arc torch. In operation, a plasma arc torch produces a plasma arc, which is a constricted jet of mostly ionized gas with high temperature and that can have sufficient momentum to assist with removal of molten metal. A plasma cutting system can include at least one plasma arc torch, a power source for supplying power to the plasma arc torch, and a gas source for supplying a gas (e.g., air) to the plasma arc torch to support various torch operations.
Typically, plasma arc torches are coupled to large and/or heavy (e.g., stationary) power supplies by lead lines that provide the electricity and pressurized gases needed to form a plasma jet. The lead lines typically are made to have a defined length which can limit the ability to perform a plasma processing operation beyond a certain length from the stationary power supply.